


Bunny Hop

by StrongerThanU



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, but only if i bother doing a second chapter, easter isn't complete w/o mind-blowing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongerThanU/pseuds/StrongerThanU
Summary: Kamui goes to celebrate the Spring Festival in Ylisse, but there's a fun surprise waiting for her when she comes back.





	Bunny Hop

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a joke for my friend but then things got smutty.... Inspired by all those beautiful fanarts of Niles in bunny-themed lingerie in celebration of that one Fire Emblem Heroes Event. @Nintendo give the people what they want.

To Nohrians, festivals were a foreign concept. The country had little to celebrate in the first place; their harvests were never plentiful, their seasons passed with the same biting chill, and the past monarchs certainly weren't worth honoring with grand festivities. 

So when the Nohrian royal family was invited to the Spring Festival in Ylisse, Kamui and her siblings weren't sure what to expect. 

When they had all arrived, things were awkward at first. Xander was more concerned over foreign relations than the festival itself, while the Exalt, Chrom, simply wanted everyone to enjoy themselves. The first hour was spent politely milling around the festival while keeping a distance from the activities. Elise, frustrated by her boredom, was the first to break. When she saw the other kids dying eggs at a booth, she pulled Kamui over to join in the fun. Camilla had followed soon after, pulling Leo along and forcing Xander to come and watch.

Things went much smoother after that as egg dying shifted to egg hunting and then to spring duels. Elise had found a basket's worth of chocolate eggs while Kamui and Leo competed in the tournament, almost winning a year's supply of carrots in the process. Xander and Camilla were even named honorary Spring Prince and Princess and given celebratory costumes (Elise couldn't be more ecstatic, but Leo was a tad embarrassed to see his older siblings don ridiculous pastel outfits and rabbit ears).

The festival seemed to end too soon, however, and before she knew it, Kamui and her siblings were back in Nohr. Tired from being in the sun all day, she quickly bid her family goodnight and headed towards her bedroom. As she approached the door, Kamui noticed light seeping from the doorframe. She paid little mind to it, believing that Jakob had simply left a candle lit for her to navigate the room when she returned. She opened the door and walked inside, ready to collapse on the bed. However, Kamui was shocked to see that her bed was taken. More specifically, the bed was taken by a man who was posing quite seductively on it. 

Kamui blinked a few times, staring dumbly at the figure before opening her mouth.

"Niles, what are you wearing?"

What he was wearing didn't necessarily need to be said as it was quite obvious what it was. It was an ironically festive, spring-themed lingerie set. The corset was a lavender color, nicely mimicking the color of the eggs she had dyed only a few hours before. The outfit was a bit small and obviously made for a woman. The corset was skin-tight, almost constricting, and made out of some shiny, rubbery fabric. It didn't cover much; the breast cups hung uselessly off his chest, and the high-cut hip of the corset barely kept his bulge contained. Aside from the corset, Niles was wearing cream stockings that ran up his thigh and a pair of high heels. Finally, like a crown on his head, he wore a pair of bunny ears. 

Kamui stared for a few moments, slowly realizing that the outfit was chillingly similar to what her older sister and future Exalt had been wearing earlier that day.

"Did you steal this?"

Another question came tumbling out of her mouth, and the following smirk that she received was answer enough. 

"How- wait, it doesn't matter." Kamui sighed, "Why are you here?"

"Isn't obvious?" The archer grinned. "I'm your Spring Festival gift."

Kamui’s face heated up involuntarily, and she brought a hand to her mouth to try and cover it. It seemed to be a fruitless effort, however, as Niles broke out into a cat-like grin. He raised his arms over his head and slowly stretched. The corset made a slick, rubbery sounds as he did, teasing a view of the places that the corset could barely cover. She cast a quick glance downwards, looking at Nile's latex-wrapped dick which was straining against the tight material. The sight only served to fluster her further, but she still found it hard to avert her gaze.

"Niles, I don't have time for this."

"Come on, little princess." He taunted. "What's a better way to end this day?"

"We just got back from a springtime festival." Kamui balked, "Isn't this a little perverse?"

"On the contrary dear," Niles purred, "Springtime marks the mating season for many species. And you know how much bunnies like to fu-"

"STOP!"

Her face was really red now, the flush reaching the tips of her ears. A couple of lewd images flashed through her mind, but she shook her head quickly as if trying to rid these thoughts from her mind. Kamui opened her mouth to tell Niles to get out, but was interrupted by the sound of movement. 

Niles had suddenly rolled onto his stomach and perched himself up on his elbows, revealing a large cotton tail on his rear. He bent his legs into the air and delicately crossed his ankles. Grinning teasingly, he shook his hips, allowing the white cotton to bounce around. 

"Come on darling. I know you want a taste."

Kamui froze for a moment, eyes locked onto the tight-fitting outfit and all its glory. Niles watched smugly as she opened her mouth, closed it, gulped loudly, and opened her mouth again.

"Fine. Alright."

Niles broke out into enough grin, this one more joyful than taunting. He moved into a better position as his lover began to undress.

"Maybe next year, I can get you into one of these things." Niles purred.

"In your dreams."


End file.
